Hyuuga Hiringu
'Character First Name:' Hiringu 'Character Last Name:' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username:' Hiringu 'Nickname: (optional)' None. 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 189AN 'Gender:' Female. 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 4"11 'Weight:' 95LB 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' Hiringu is very laid back and shy, she prefers to stick to the shadows and stay out of the way. but when she see's a friend in trouble or even a stranger who needs help she tends to rush to there aid. she is very blunt at times when she lets herself be known but when she stays silent and prefers not to talk or anything it is almost as if she is not even there. hard working and very easily angered Hiringu's greatest inspiration is the legendary sannin Tsunade Senju of what was once known as Konohagakure. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the noble clans of the world.1 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The Hyūga clan are descendents from the Ōtsutsuki clan, specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in the world. Their notoriety and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Kumo-nin noted that they had a hard time against them during a previous war.2 In the past, there have been several attempts on the part of Kumogakure to acquire the dōjutsu of this clan. This even culminated in the death of the would-be-thief: the Head Ninja of Kumogakure and the demands of Hiashi's corpse who had killed him according to the stipulations in the peace treaty that the two villages had signed. Ultimately, Hizashi was the one who sacrificed his life for the village and clan, sealing away his Byakugan as he died and avoiding war. This event would become known as the Hyūga Affair.34 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Bukijutsu Medical Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kenjutsu Genjutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Purple. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 (4) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 46 (46) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: (50) 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure. 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' (( WILL FINISH WHEN I WAKE UP. ^__^ )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''